Newest Super Mario Bros.
Newest Super Mario Bros. is the next installment in the New Super Mario Bros. Series. Plot Mario recieves a vaccum from a unknown person. He starts to clean up the princess peaches castle to suprise her. The vaccum sucks up mario's shadow and the vaccum bursts open, making a huge mess. After the cloud of dust is gone, another mario appears. He wears red overalls, white shoes, green buttons, a blue shirt and hat, and on his hat has a S. He hops on mario and flees the castle and mario chases after him, starting the game. Worlds There are a total of 16 worlds in the game. But the player only has to go through 10 of them. Each world has 10 levels expect, for world 9 and 10 which has 18. Future DLC has been confirmed. There are also two bosses for each world. Amazin Plain: A grass land level that is the starting world of most games. Secret Forest: A forest world similair to the jungle world from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Completing this world 99% unlocks a secret level. Completing that level unlocks Haunted Hills. Hittity Hot Desert: A desert world. The propeller suit makes its return in this world and all worlds after. A secret cannon can be found in this world that launches the player to Bowser Jr.'s Tropic Resort. Underland: A new type of world that is entirley underground. This world is different from others as you battle rock monsters also. The drill from Super Mario Galaxy 2 is also used in some levels. A secret level can be unlocked after completing this world 100%. Beating that level unlocks Green Hill Zone. Bowser Jr.'s Tropic Resort: After escaping underland, and digs up to a tropic resort run by Bowser Jr.. The penguin suit returns in this world. There is a secret cannon in this world that launches the player to Cosmic Galaxy. Sky High Studio: Bowser Jr.'s cannon launches mario into the clouds where he comes across a movie studio in the sky. This is where Lakitu's make movies. The cloud suit appears in this world. Completing this world 99% unlocks a secret level. Completing the secret level unlocks Wario World. Cosmic Galaxy: This is special world. Goombas are replaced by Octoombas. Thanks, to no gravity, the player can jump high but slow. There is a secret cannon in this world that launches the player to Painfull Plains Frost Mountains: An ice world. The penguin suit also appears in this world. Completing this world 99% unlocks a secret level. Completing the secret level unlocks Whomp's Fortress. Painfull Plains: Bowser's Land. Mario confuses bowser as the mysterious person who gave him the vaccum. After finding out that bowser did not send the vaccum, mario returns to the castle to clean up the mess. But, the vaccum sucks him into Dust Sack. Dust Sack: The final world. Mario confronts his evil side, Shatario. Completing this world 99% unlocks a secret level. Completing the secret level unlocks Bob-Omb Battlefield. Haunted Hills: A unlockable world that has the player play as luigi through ghost levels. Beating King Boo unlocks Luigi as a playable character. Green Hill Zone: An unlockable world that has the player play as Sonic. It has all Green Hill Zone levels from sonic games. Beating Dr. Eggman sonic as a playable character. More coming soon. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games